


Tea and colour schemes

by ThatLesbianThere



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Parent!lock, Parentlock, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLesbianThere/pseuds/ThatLesbianThere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft Holmes finds out about Irene Adler's pregnancy before Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and colour schemes

Irene sat at the table sipping her tea, the red dress that flared at the waist hiding the small baby bump that had began to form over the past four months. She looked up as someone joined her table, surprised to see it was Mycroft Holmes. She placed her mug down and folded her arms on the table and raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you Mr. Holmes?" Irene asked one hand moving over her stomach unconsciously and protectively. Mycroft smiled as he placed his cup back onto the saucer. "How far along are you, Miss Adler?" He paused "With the pregnancy." He stated as if it was a well known fact. 

Irene sighed with realisation that there was no point lying. "Twenty two weeks. It's a little boy." She moved her hand back up onto the table and lifted her mug again.  
"Hmm Uncle Mycroft. I quite like the ring to it" he spoke as he dipped a biscuit into his tea, biting the end off once he had lathered the biscuit in the liquid. Irene growled slightly under her breath "Know it all…"  
"I've been following you since you last disappeared." He sipped his tea with a smirk "So when are you telling the father?"  
Irene rubbed her temple with her hand "I'm not telling him. He is not a person to be a father and he would never be a partner to me"   
"Don't judge him before he knows all the facts. He was once a very good dog walker and a pirate…though that wouldn't be good with hold rearing…" Mycroft shakes his head as to try and get rid of the topic.

As Irene walked up to 221B Baker Street, Mycrofts umbrella poking in her back gently as he forced her upstairs. "Mycroft you shouldn't be doing that to a pregnant woman" Sherlock bellowed as Irene entered the apartment, a hand on her protruding stomach. Sherlock held up a teddy with a baby blue teddy "Is this okay for the nursery?" He looked at it questioningly before chucking it behind him "Mycroft text me on the way over" Sherlock answered the question that Irene had yet to ask. 

Sherlock simply pecked Irene's lips and wandered off mumbling to himself about colour schemes as Irene stood in shock. A hand over her stomach.


End file.
